Demon of the Opera
by gingerspice101
Summary: Trapped between light and darkness, Ciella must choose between her monstrous angel or the mysterious demon.
1. Chapter 1

Demon of the Opera

 **Prologue:**

Solitude is a dangerous companion for a child. When the moon rises in the engulfing darkness and the stars twinkle a little dim brilliance upon Paris, a haunting melody whispers from the depths of silent chaos. At night, the opera house is ominous and the residents are in slumber. Yet an eerie song lingers in the air, dancing through the delicate crystals of chandeliers and twirling upon a stage. The song could be traced from an infinitesimal crevice, hiding the rumbling pain from each note and leading to the abode of the half man. His voice is consumed by his hollow walls and is echoed off as faded monuments of sweetness turning into great suffering. His hands search for the keys in a piano, accompanying the sorrow in his melody, swimming in the tears of complex majestic sound. Candles surround him, flickering a minuscule light, beckoning him to see a warmth and luminescence from the harshness of his night. Yet the light does not prevail. And so the clouds above, weakly illuminated by a bright moon, hear his mourns for compassion and tell him that even the angels weep at this sight. Broken wings and a half finished dream. The pitiful creature continued to sing:

 _Shamed into solitude_

 _Shunned by the multitude_

 _I learned to listen_

 _In my dark, my heart heard music_

The eyes of his released the tears of an ocean for he held all the grief of the world upon his indigo vision:

 _I longed to teach the world_

 _Rise up and reach the world_

 _No one would listen_

 _I alone could hear the music_

And as he continued his half finished dream,

 _No one would listen_

 _No one-_

A pleasant surprise occurred when the voice of another interrupted:

 _Angel of music, guide and guardian_

 _Grant to me your glory_

His crescendo stopped and the ocean was held back. "Must this be a hallucination? Such beauty and magnificence tempted by the roughness of my undoing perhaps," he thought to himself, "Such bliss is a feigned hope."

Yet this gentle melody rose again,

 _Angel of music, wondrous angel,_

 _Allow me to give you your freedom_

He slightly smiled and then frowned, remembering his monstrous soul and the mask that covers it. Only a fool would call him an angel or such a noble saint. Only an illusion would ignore his hideous anger and his hideously worse appearance. Or perhaps...just perhaps...it was an actual girl calling to him; telling him that even monsters can be loved.

And he felt the dawn of a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

"More tea, my lady?"

Ciella Phantomhive sat in front of the flickering hearth, pondering in deep thought. She glanced through mental lists of finances and contracts and such other troublesome business. And the butler gently repeated once more:

"Young master, please, would you like more tea?"

"No, Sebastian." Damn demon, she thought to herself.

The dying fire illuminated an orange light upon the apples of her cheek, caressing warmth upon her single, cold blue-eyed soul. And the strange butler was gathering the half-eaten slice of cake for it was the end of the mid-afternoon snack. The audible struggles of her servants working was heard throughout the entire manner, reminding little Ciella that it was simply another typical day for the countess. She sighed and closed her eyes. Her demon smiled.

"Exhausted already, my lady?"

"Perhaps I am slightly weary today. I will be ending work early, run a hot bath soon."

"Before you finish soon, her majesty's messenger has personally sent a letter not long ago. Would prefer if I read it to you?"

"How odd," the girl contemplated for a moment, "This must be a special case...Go ahead."

 _My Dearest Watchdog,_

 _It has always given me great pleasure in writing to you. You must come and have tea with me soon. However, this must wait for there is far more important matters. Unfortunately, this is the final request, past the point of no return. There have been reports of a murderous ghost within the walls of my nephew's favorite opera house. I kindly beseech you to end these horrors and report to me as soon as possible. Until then, I will continue to enjoy watching you grow as a beautiful lady and hope you visit the palace. Forever grateful, from your highness._

"My, my, supper is almost ready, it seems," the butler says.

His crimson irises glimmered against the dying light of the fire and his sardonic grinned unlocked a sliver, a mere glance of his inner havoc.

"It seems so," little Phantomhive sighed.

The soft curves of her chin rested on the palm of her dainty hand as she appeared emotionless before her divine servant. Yet in the depths of her soul, the fortresses of her tranqulity were falling apart. She realized the meaning of the letter ever so quickly.

"Young master. May I ask you something personal?"

"What is it now?"

"Our contract is unfortunately coming to an end. Will you, perhaps, miss me?"

"Sebastian…"

"You shan't answer if it troubles you, my lady. My apologies."

"Sebastian," the girl searched for the right words to find, "I-If you're thinking about what happened from the Majesty's last request, you must discard it. I do not-"

"Yes, my lady, I understand. I will run a hot bath right away," the butler smiled, "Petit maître, we will leave early in the morrow for the opera patiently awaits for you."

 _When were you ever this kind?_ The little Phantomhive thought to herself.

"You are excused."

And the butler graciously bowed, exiting through the doors of Ciella's office.

 _An opera? The Paris opera house? I remember seeing Hannibal there as a little child. And there was this man, hiding in the shadows. I suppose it is time to return to him. Yet this memory feels faded, blurry as it was before my life became doomed._

Ciella continued to gaze upon her flickering light.

 _Forgive me, my Sebastian. Or damn demon. I could never distinguish your heart. And now it is,_

"Too late. The phantom is waiting for me," the little Phantomhive whispered.

 _Only I can make his song take flight._


End file.
